


Rolling, Rolling, Rolling

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheese, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are strapped for cash, Sam thinks he's found an imaginative solution ... here's a bit of hurt Dean and all-round silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling, Rolling, Rolling

"Cheese rolling?"

"What the heck's cheese rolling?" Dean snorted.

"It's an old sport from England," Sam replied; "they roll a truckle of cheese down a steep hill and everyone chases it. Whoever catches it wins the race."

"And you think we should do this, why exactly?"

"The renaissance faire tomorrow Dean, there's a cheese rolling race and the winner gets two hundred pounds."

"Pounds?"

Sam shrugged; "I'm sure that's what the poster I saw said; I guess as it's an English thing they wanna be authentic."

"Anyway," he added; "two hundred pounds, bucks, whatever dude; we're too broke to be fussy."

xxxxx

Sam said it would be fun, not that it would be lethally freakin' dangerous.

As he lay face-down in a post-race sprawl, Dean reflected that racing down a ludicrous gradient against fifty other psychotic sonsofbitches chasing a lump of cheese probably counted as the stupidest thing they'd ever done; having slipped and somersaulted most of the way down, while Sam had completed the journey on his ass, it counted among the most painful too.

Still, he'd won the race.

Somehow, having two skinless knees didn't seem to hurt so much when you had the promise of cash in your pocket.

xxxxx

"Dean, I …"

"Don't," Dean snarled; "don't talk to me, don't even look at me."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam pleaded; "I misread the poster."

"Oh, you misread it alright," Dean snapped.

"I've sprained my ankle," he growled; "I swallowed at least an acre of turf bouncing down that friggin' hill, I've skinned my knees, I'm sure I've busted a rib, and to cap it all, I had to sit an' disinfect your grazed ass too."

Sam ducked as a ball of Edam flew past his head; "an' tell me, genius; what are we gonna do with TWO HUNDRED POUNDS OF CHEESE?"

xxxxx

end

**Author's Note:**

> I recently spent a restful week in the beautiful west country of England, the heart of Britain's cheesemaking heritage, and that's what inspired this little snippet. Cheese rolling is an actual sport that sadly doesn't go on anywhere near as much as it did in olden times. If you want to get a little taste of the crazy, dangerous and downright bizarre sport of cheese rolling, just search for 'Gloucester Cheese Rolling 2012 OFFICIAL – World's Stupidest Competition' on Youtube.


End file.
